


Break Your Walls

by Holdt



Series: Movements in Time [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fanvids, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Misunderstandings, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: A conversation through memories."I never meant to start a War-"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jdjunkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/gifts).



> For Jdjunkie's 2014 Jack/Daniel Four Seasons in One Thon thon
> 
>  
> 
> I'd planned to do more with this, but ended up going more for the emotive than any set storyline. Hope you enjoy!

Edited by Holdt

Footage Property of MGM, Double Secret

No copyright infringement intended

For Fun, Not Profit

_Music by Miley Cyrus_

**password: memories**

[Break Your Walls by Holdt](https://vimeo.com/207962738) from [Holdt](https://vimeo.com/holdtvids)


End file.
